More than Mortals
by DaJazzGal
Summary: The other Freelancers said their relationship was one of the best and strongest they'd ever seen. But, as everyone knows, all good things must come to an end. North/York
1. Chapter 1

***holds arms out* Hello everyone! And welcome back! That's right, its chapter 1 of More than Mortals, the sequel to More than Machines! *dances happily***

**First of all, if you'd turn your gaze to the beautiful picture in the top left of your screen! Maybe even click on it and get a better look! That wonderful drawing was done by the amazing Bushuckapenguin, one of the admins of the site RvBfics! She was kind enough to make that for me, absolutely free! :D **

**So, this chapter is dedicated to her!**

**Anyway, I have actually uploaded this chapter early. It was supposed to go up tomorrow, the same day as the last episode of Red vs Blue, as well as being the same day that Halo 4 is released! :D**

**But, I got over-excited and decided to post it now!**

**So, here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs Blue or any of the characters or trademarks associated with it!**

* * *

"How do you feel?"

"Weird…"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'm fine, really. I just need to get used to it, that's all."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Trust me, I'm fine," York said with a pointed stare. North took the hint and backed off with a grin.

"Can I meet him?" he asked. York shrugged.

"I guess," he said, before a small green holographic projection appeared beside him. North whistled with amazement.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, peering at the little green person.

"Greetings, Agent. May I enquire as to your name?" the AI spoke up politely.

"I'm Agent North Dakota, but you can just call me North," the Freelancer in question replied. "What's your name?"

"I am Artificial Intelligence Program: Delta."

"Nice to meet you, Delta," North greeted, enthralled by the strange being.

"Hey, don't get too cosy with him! I'm sure you're gonna get one too!" York spoke up, shoving North playfully.

"Yeah, I know, but still," North grinned, "he's incredible!"

"I am glad you think so," Delta spoke up.

"So, when do you get to go on a mission?" North asked. York shrugged.

"I've heard that there might be a new mission coming up, but I'm not completely sure," he replied, looking at Delta. "Besides, we have to get used to each other first."

"Yeah, I guess," North nodded in understanding. "Hey, does he know about… you know… us?"

"What do you- oh! No, I don't think he does," York replied uncertainly. "I'm not sure if he'd understand."

"If my interpretation of your conversation is correct, you are wondering if I know that you two are in a personal relationship. The answer to that question is yes, due to my scan of York's memories when I was first implanted." Delta interjected.

"Oh, so… you're cool with it?" York asked. Delta just looked at him. "I mean, is that alright with you?" York corrected himself.

"Why would I not be alright with it?"

"Well, some people don't really like the idea of two guys… you know…" York answered uncertainly. North growled quietly; the idea of people not accepting same-sex relationships had always been a touchy subject for him. York gently wrapped his arm around his waist, and North sighed, resting his head on his partner's shoulder.

"Do not concern yourselves," Delta told them, "for I see no reason that such a relationship would be detrimental to anybody."

"That's good," North smiled. York grinned at his AI.

"Delta, you can shut down now."

"Complying," Delta announced, before he disappeared.

"He's like a puppy," North chuckled, earning him a playful whack on the shoulder from York.

"Don't call him names!" York exclaimed, eyes wide. North took one look at his boyfriend's incredulous face and burst out laughing, leaning on York's shoulder for support. York stared at North for a while, before he too joined his partner in hysterics.

Neither of them had any idea why they were laughing, but they didn't care.

* * *

North sighed and leant against the wall of the shower, letting the scalding hot water run down his battered body, soothing his aching muscles. He'd just gotten out of a gruelling hand-to-hand combat session, and had learned that York was incredibly skilled now that he had Delta helping him out. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, using another towel to carefully dry himself off. He hissed with pain when he rubbed a bit too hard over the scarring on his chest, and he turned to the mirror to look at his reflection.

The circular bullet scars seemed to leap out of him, stark white against his skin, taunting him. In the harsh light of the shower room, other scars became clearer, such as the one in his shoulder. North traced it absent-mindedly, his mind full of the memories of how he got the scar.

_The blood sprayed everywhere as North charged through the throng of soldiers, blade whirling, heart pumping, his face breaking into a smile of sick satisfaction as he watched them fall._

North jolted out of the memory, looking down at his clenched fists. He jumped slightly at a knock on the door.

"North, you okay? You've been in there a while," York's concerned voice drifted through the metal.

"I'm fine, York," North called back, mentally congratulating himself that his voice didn't waver. "I'll be out soon!"

"Okay! I'll see you at dinner!"

North listened until York's footsteps had faded away, before turning back to the mirror. Suddenly, he saw his reflection's face twist into a gruesome smirk, and he leapt back with a cry of surprise, screwing his eyes shut. After a moment, he calmed his breathing and dared to peek at his reflection again. All he saw was his own frightened face. North turned away from the mirror and hastily got dressed, before leaving the shower rooms and heading down to the dining hall.

* * *

North lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling of his room. No matter what he did, he couldn't fall asleep, for every time he closed his eyes he could see the battle, the soldiers dying by his own hand. Just the thought made him feel sick, so he forced his heavy eyelids to stay open and internally debated with himself.

Finally, he reached a decision about his next move and climbed out of bed, feeling his way to his door controls and pressing his palm against the pad. The door slid open with a quiet hiss, and North blinked as the nightlights that stayed on in the hallway pierced his vision. He wandered down to the door beside his and typed in the code he knew off by heart. York's door also opened for him, and North made his way inside and gently shook his sleeping boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hmm… wha-?" York muttered groggily, trying to focus his sleep-glazed eyes. "North? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," North murmured, ashamed. "Can I camp with you?" York didn't reply, just shuffled over and held the blankets up. North immediately crawled into the bed with a sigh of relief, burying his face in to the crook of York's neck and heaving a shuddering sigh. York's arms immediately came around him, holding him securely. He didn't question North's presence, something which North was eternally grateful for.

"You're safe, Nick," York gently whispered. North just snuggled in closer, and allowed himself to drift off, feeling warm and safe in York's strong embrace until sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

**Aww, aren't they cute? ^_^**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, and please leave a review! Constructive critism is very welcome and encouraged, flames are not!**

**Chapters will now be released every Saturday (Australian time) so chapter 2 will be up in a few days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, and welcome to chapter 2 of More than Mortals! I know its a wee bit early, but that's because I have a lot of stuff on tomorrow! I'm going to Supanova! **

**And I'm gonna get to meet Kathleen Zuelch, the voice of Tex! :D**

**As well as Chris Demarais and Kerry Shawcross! I'm so excited!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs Blue or any of the characters and trademarks associated with it**

* * *

North woke up feeling better than he'd ever felt in a while. He felt warm and content enough to want to just drift off again. He turned slightly and buried his face into the hair on the pillow beside him.

Wait… hair?

North jerked in surprise, staring at the body beside him, his tired brain desperately trying to recall last night. Then he relaxed, remembering that he had come into York's room because he couldn't sleep.

"Hm… North…? You okay?" York mumbled, rolling over onto his back, his good eye glazed from sleep.

"I'm fine, York," North smiled. "I'd better get back to my room, before people start talking." He made to get up, but York's arm around his waist stopped him.

"Eh, let 'em talk…" York muttered, pulling North back down beside him and falling asleep again. North smiled and shook his head in amusement, before pulling the covers back over himself, deciding that a bit more sleep couldn't hurt.

* * *

North had received a lot of looks when he'd eventually emerged from York's room, and by the time the two finally made their way down to the dining hall, he really wanted to just shrink down into his armour and hide from all the stares. York, damn him, just winked and smirked at everyone, despite North desperately kicking him under the table.

"So, chaps, have fun last night?" Wyoming asked jovially, joining them at the table, cradling a cup of steaming tea in his hands like it was a newborn baby. North glared at him, while York just laughed.

"Oh yeah, it was _real _wild!"

"_York!_" North cried, scandalised. He felt heat rising in his face, and he buried his head in his arms to hide his embarrassment. York laughed even harder.

"Ooh! Give me details!" Wash said, leaning forward. North made a strangled noise and shook his head wildly.

"Well, it all started when I told North his hair was getting long-" York was cut off when North, in a panic, slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! Nothing happened! I swear!" North exclaimed. The whole table just cracked up laughing, and North sighed in defeat and dropped his head into his arms again.

"Ok, calm down, guys," York eventually spoke up, although he was still grinning. "Nothing actually happened last night, I was just being mean." He gave North's hand a gentle squeeze under the table, and North raised his head to give him a grateful look.

"Really?!" Wash asked slyly, his eyes twinkling. North resisted the urge to punch him.

"Yes, really," he said instead, giving the blonde a pointed stare.

"Then why were you sleeping in the same room?" Wyoming pointed out. North sighed and grew quiet. Luckily, York came to his rescue.

"That's personal," he replied firmly, very clearly conveying that the conversation was over. Everyone ate in silence for a while, before North felt the need to speak.

"Hey, Wash, how's Maine doing?" he asked.

"Well, he's going to be fine, but..." Wash swallowed, "he's never going to talk again."

"Oh, man…" York breathed, shaking his head. "Still, it's incredible that he survived. That guy has the tenacity of a cockroach." Everyone turned to stare at him. "What?!" York demanded.

"Since when did you know the word 'tenacity'?" North asked playfully.

"What does that even mean?" Wash asked, wide-eyed.

"Hey, I went to school!" York defended. "And as for what it means, it's how stubborn or determined you are!" His defensive expression was so adorable that North just chuckled and slung an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him close. Wash smirked at them.

"Are you _sure _nothing happened last night?"

North dropped his head back onto the table with a '_thud'_ as everyone else cracked up laughing again.

* * *

"Ah, good ol' paint training, eh?" York commented casually as he picked up a modified Magnum. North grunted in agreement, loading the paint rounds into his sniper rifle. "Hopefully I won't get my ass whooped anymore, now I've got Delta watching my left," York continued, putting some spare ammo into the compartment on his hip. North smirked behind his helmet.

"Keep dreaming," he chuckled, putting his rifle on his back. York punched him in the shoulder and attached his Magnum to his hip.

"Wash, you good?" York called out to the grey Freelancer, who seemed to be having trouble getting the paint round into his Battle Rifle.

"Uh… I will be!" he called back, giving the ammo clip a solid _thwack_, his shoulders sagging when the small silver pack didn't even budge. York laughed and took the gun off him, deft fingers easily clicking the ammo into place. Wash sighed and accepted the offered gun with a mumble of 'thanks'.

"Right, we all set?" North asked. York and Wash both answered in the affirmative, readying their weapons. North reached up and activated his motion tracker; if York was allowed to use Delta, then he was allowed to use his enhancement. York glanced at him and they shared a knowing look. Wash was so screwed.

"Agents, please take your positions," F.I.L.S.S' voice echoes throughout the training room. North made his way through the maze of blocks and picked one to hide behind. "Capture the Flag. Round begin in five, four, three, two, one. Round begin."

North used his motion tracker, and found the gently flapping flag in the middle of the training room. He saw Wash was actually pretty close to it, while York appeared to be walking in the wrong direction. North knew he had to get rid of Wash first, so he pulled his rifle from his back and darted out from behind his cover, quickly taking refuge behind another block. He checked his tracker again; Wash was heading straight towards him. North jumped up onto the block in front of him and crouched, rifle at the ready. He saw Wash coming closer. Any minute now, he would be within range.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and North threw himself sideways off his block to avoid the blob of paint sailing straight towards his head. He cursed himself for forgetting about York, and quickly ducked behind a block. He heard York's laughter, and he quickly jumped out and fired at random before ducking back into cover again. The laughter turned into a muffled curse, and North risked a peek to see that the paint blob had just missed York. The tan Freelancer glanced up and quickly fired, and North recoiled back. The shot sailed past, right where his head had been only a split second earlier.

A quick check of the motion tracker later, and North quietly snuck away from York and headed towards Wash, this time ensuring that he kept a lookout for York. In Project Freelancer, there was no such thing as a 'don't shoot your friend/partner' policy; in fact, it was more a 'fifty points if you can shoot your friend/partner in the worst place possible', which usually meant the face or the groin.

North used his motion tracker to see that he was coming up on Wash, who was moving towards York. Suddenly, Wash's figure on the tracker turned from yellow to orange, meaning that there were no longer any obstacles between him and the end of North's rifle. North quickly fired, and then turned his tracker off to see Wash topple over about 50 metres away from him. He smirked behind his visor, and then checked his tracker again.

And just in time, too, because York was coming up behind him, his shape changing from yellow to orange. North quickly ducked and rolled sideways to land behind a pillar, and a bright pink blob shot past where he'd just been.

"Since when did York get so good at paint?" he muttered to himself, loading his rifle and watching York on his tracker. The other Freelancer appeared to be looping around towards the flag. North also got up and started moving towards the centre of the training room, until both he and York were behind pillars on the opposite sides of the flag. North waited for a moment, before deciding to just leap out and go for it.

Unfortunately, it seemed that York had the same idea, and they both jumped out from behind cover at the same time. North fired a random shot at York, who nimbly jumped sideways to avoid it, firing with his Magnum at the same time. North cursed his rifle's slow firing speed and dodged, veering towards the flag. York, in a desperate attempt to stop him, jumped forward and shot at the flag, knocking it off its podium and sending it clattering to the floor. North growled and fired at York, who dodged with a loud laugh.

"Love you too, North!" he called cheekily, returning fire. North also dodged, before suddenly diving towards the flag. York seemed to suddenly realise what North was doing, and also jumped forward.

They both grabbed the flag at the same time, furiously wrestling for it. York tried to kick North in the crotch, but missed. North retaliated by kneeing him in the abdominal plating. It barely seemed to affect York, who kept trying to yank the flag out of his hands. Thinking quickly, North let go of the flag.

York stood there for a moment, staring dumbly at the flag he now held in his hands. North quickly raised his rifle and fired, coating York's faceplate in the bright pink paint. York toppled over as his armour locked up, and North casually wandered over and easily pulled the flag from his frozen fingers.

"Round over." F.I.L.S.S announced. "Winner: Agent North Dakota. Technical assistants will now unlock your armour." The AI was quiet for a moment, before adding: "excellent strategy, North Dakota."

North just laughed and went to help the staff unlock York.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I was writing it in class, and I was desperately trying to not burst out laughing at the first two scenes! XD**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review! As always, constructive critism is welcome, encouraged and taken on board! However, flames are not welcome at all! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 3 of More than Mortals!**

**I know I said I would update every Saturday, but then I got the most wonderful reviews for this story, and so I decided to upload this chapter early! **

**So, this chapter is dedicated to: Agent Louisiana, x0Francisco0x and Eman1597! Thank you so much, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs Blue or any of the characters and trademarks associated with it**

* * *

"The following Freelancer agents, please report to the briefing room immediately: New York, Carolina, Connecticut, North Dakota, South Dakota, Washington. Repeat, please report to the briefing room immediately."

North and York glanced up from where they had been cuddling on a couch in the lounge room, before looking at each other.

"What's that all about?" York asked, getting off North and onto his feet. North shrugged and copied his partner, reaching out to intertwine their fingers as they headed down the hallway towards the briefing room.

When they entered, they saw that everyone was there except Wash. North and York took their positions with a respectful nod to the Director and the Counsellor. The Counsellor nodded back, while the Director just ignored them.

A few moments later, Wash came jogging in, pulling his helmet on as he entered. The Director narrowed his eyes, and the grey Freelancer lowered his head in apology and joined everyone else. The Director cleared his throat and activated the holographic display on the table.

"Agents, you have a very important mission to undertake. We have located the leader of the Insurrectionist forces." Everyone in the room immediately straightened at this announcement. The Director pressed some buttons, and a holographic image of a space station appeared. "This is the UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Station. Your mission is simple; infiltrate the station and neutralise the Leader. Agent York," the aforementioned Freelancer glanced up in surprise, "you will go in first and open the Leader's hangar."

"Yes sir," York acknowledged. The Director glanced at him briefly, before continuing.

"Once the hangar is open, the dropships will be released, and you will land in the hangar. It is up to you to find and capture the Leader. We have no idea what variables you will encounter." The Director looked at every agent gathered. "This mission cannot fail. This could be our only chance to really hurt the resistance." North noticed Carolina and Wash both looking at South, who was determinedly avoiding their gaze.

"May I ask who will be leading this mission, sir?" South asked. The Director glared at her, but didn't tell her off.

"Agent Carolina will be in charge," he growled at her, before addressing the whole group. "And I expect to see you all in the hangar at 0500 hours. Agent York, you will be leaving at 0500, so you must be ready at 0430."

"Yes sir!" the whole group chorused, standing tall and straight. The Director nodded.

"Good. You're all dismissed."

* * *

The first thing the team did after the briefing was over was head down to the weapons room for last minute maintenance.

"Are you gonna be able to load your rifle, Wash?" York asked teasingly, laughing at the dirty look Wash shot him.

"Normal rounds are fine, it's the stupid paint rounds!" he grumbled, glaring at the aforementioned ammo sitting innocently in a box labelled 'Training'. North chuckled and continued disassembling his sniper rifle, cleaning and checking every single part. York was having fun suddenly spinning around and aiming his ammo-less shotgun at random staff members who passed by the window, grinning when they got a fright.

"You're so immature," North sighed, though his voice held nothing but affection. York chuckled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You love me anyway!" York smirked. Carolina rolled her eyes from the other side of the room.

"Cut the sap, you two! You're making me sick!"

"What's the matter, 'Lina? Too public for you?" South ribbed from beside North, a cruel grin on her face. North elbowed her and frowned disapprovingly. South just glared at him. They sat there staring at each other for a while, communicating with their gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, North saw Wash shifting uncomfortably.

"Ok, ok, break up the sibling rivalry! We don't want any bloodshed!" he said eventually, chuckling nervously. North desperately signalled with his eyes for him to shut up, but he continued regardless. "After all, we know how scary South can be!" South turned her scorching gaze onto the blonde Freelancer, who shrunk back in fear.

"South, calm down!" North cried, quickly placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her still as she made to get up.

In hindsight, he realised it was probably the stupidest thing he could have possibly done. It had been completely preventable; he _knew _that he shouldn't try to stop South when she was upset. But it still happened.

South angrily swung an elbow back, slamming it right into North's still-sensitive chest. The docs had said that the scars would always be tender; it was a side effect of the treatment they used.

North inhaled sharply as pain stabbed all across his chest, clenching his eyes shut as fell back, his arms wrapped around himself. York was instantly kneeling beside him, prising his hands away and gently rolling up his shirt to survey the damage. North heard Wash quiet 'ouch' as the circular white scars were displayed for all to see.

"There's no damage," York announced after a bit of poking and prodding, which had made North hiss in pain, "but I'm sure it's pretty painful."

"No, it's okay now…" North mumbled, pulling himself up into a sitting position and tugging his shirt down. "It was just a bit of a shock."

"Do you want to see the docs?" York asked, concerned. North shook his head.

"Trust me, I'm fine," he replied, giving his still-worried boyfriend a reassuring smile and a kiss. York gave him a doubtful look, but kissed him back regardless.

"Okay, I believe you, but if you're in any pain, you let me know, promise?"

"I promise," North smiled, giving York another kiss.

* * *

North suppressed a hiss of pain as he removed his under-suit to get changed, his movement pulling on his scars. He quickly got into regular clothes and headed next door to York's room.

"Hey, you decent?" he called, knocking on the door.

"Not yet," York's voice filtered through the metal, "but you can come in if you want!" The last part was definitely said with that cheeky smirk York always wore.

"Shut up, you, and let me know when you're done!" North replied with a laugh, before leaning on the wall outside of York's door.

"You wound me with your words!" York cried dramatically, the door sliding open to reveal the dark-haired Freelancer standing in a dramatic pose, hand clutched over his heart. North was glad he was fully dressed.

"You're a sod," North chuckled affectionately. York gave him a playfully hurt look, before stepping out of his room and linking his arm with North's.

"Let's get down to dinner. I'm starving!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it! As always, thank you very much for reading, and please review! Concrit is welcome, encouraged and taken on board! Flames are put out with lockdown paint! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, its me, FINALLY! :D**

**Listen, I am SOOOOO sorry about this chapter not being released when it was supposed to, but it was a culmination of being sick and suffering from writer's block! :(**

**I know, excuses excuses, so... double upload! Hopefully this will stop people from storming my house with flaming torches! XD**

**Warnings: Slash, spoilers for season 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs Blue or any of the characters/trademarks associated with it!**

* * *

North was awake earlier than he needed to be, as he always did before a mission. He got out of bed, trying to ignore the twisting sensation in his gut as he thought about the upcoming mission.

It took him almost no time to get changed into his undersuit and attach all the different parts of his armour. His HUD lit up when he put his helmet on, informing him that it was 0350 hours, and he knew that York would be woken up by F.I.L.S.S in less than ten minutes. York _never_ woke up of his own volition; as soon as he hit the pillow, he was virtually comatose. As a result, the Freelancers sometimes had to use rather… underhanded tactics to get him out of bed.

North chuckled with affection at the memory of Wash and South upending a bucket of water on the poor man when he had somehow managed to sleep through F.I.L.S.S' morning wakeup. York had been less than impressed, and had proceeded to chase the two culprits through the halls of the Mother of Invention, getting water everywhere and causing a random worker to slip while carrying a pile of datapads with important reports on them.

Naturally, the incident hadn't gone over well with the Director, though that hadn't stopped York from putting ice-cubes down the back of Wash's shirt later.

A few minutes later, North was hurrying down the halls towards the kitchen, his helmet now tucked under his arm. He still remembered that time that York had gotten him breakfast before his mission with South, but as of yet he hadn't managed to return the favour. Now, however, York was leaving before the rest of the team, which meant that North had a chance to catch him before he went.

Surprisingly, it only took a little bit of cajoling for the cooks to relinquish an egg and bacon sandwich and a thermos of coffee, and North was now making his way back to his boyfriend's room, sneakily stealing a sip of coffee. He knocked gently on York's door when he reached it.

"Hey, you awake?" he called softly.

"Yeah, gimme a sec!" York called back, followed by a muffled "click, you stupid thing!"

Finally, the door slid open and a tired looking York stepped out, although he quickly perked up at the sight of the food in North's hands.

"Oh my God, North, you're a lifesaver!" he cried, eagerly grabbing the thermos and chugging the coffee despite the heat. He gave a contented sigh. "That's better…"

"You're addicted," North rumbled affectionately, handing over the bacon and egg sandwich, which York happily tore into.

"Meh, you can't talk," the tan-and-white Freelancer mumbled through a mouthful of food. North just shook his head in amusement and took York's free hand as they made their way to the hangar.

* * *

They arrived almost exactly on 0430 hours, and both the Director and the Counsellor were there.

"Good morning, Agents," the Counsellor greeted politely. North and York returned the greeting, nodding respectfully at the Director, who glared at them.

"Agent North, you are not supposed to be here until 0500 hours. Leave immediately, as Agent York must be briefed," he growled, eyes narrow behind his glasses.

North was slightly startled by the harsh dismissal, but he snapped off a 'yes, sir' and quickly turned to leave. However, he suddenly turned back around again.

"Will I be permitted to say goodbye to York before he leaves, sir?" he asked cautiously. The Director's glare became more heated.

"I do not like repeating myself, Agent," he spat. "Leave. Now."

North shot a quick, apologetic look at York, before turning on his heel and leaving the hangar.

* * *

At the designated time of 0500 hours, North came back into the hangar, this time accompanied by Wash, Carolina, CT and South. To his relief, he saw that York hadn't left yet, and was standing beside the Counsellor. North quickly made his way over, trying to ignore the feeling of the Director's furious gaze burning a hole into his head. He had no idea _why _the Director was so angry, but he hoped it wasn't completely directed at him.

"Hey, North," York greeted, glancing up as the purple Freelancer neared. North smiled behind his helmet and came to a stop in front of the other man.

"Good luck, love," North replied warmly. York chuckled.

"Luck is a good thing to have!"

"Agents," the Counsellor interrupted, "it is time for Agent York to depart."

"Right," York nodded, turning towards the Pelican. North quickly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, okay?" he told him earnestly, his voice tinged with worry. York looked at him, and North could tell that he was smiling.

"I will, I promise," York replied, before turning back around and boarding the Pelican. North watched silently as the ship lifted off and flew out, soon to be swallowed up by the cold blackness of space.

He jogged back over to the rest of the team, who were all quietly chatting. Shortly afterwards, the Director came over. If possible, his mood was even darker than earlier, and everyone seemed to shrink a little in fear.

"Agents, you are to remain in the dropship," he began. "If Agent York successfully opens the Leader's hangar, you will head out. However, as Agent York has already been told, he only has 30 minutes to get the hangar open before we resort to more… direct measures."

North couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as he heard those words, but he joined in the chorus of 'yes, sir' with the rest of the team. After all, they had a job to do, and he could not afford to allow his own personal biases to prevent him from doing his duty.

The team was soon all loaded up and sitting on the Pelican, crowded around a vidscreen which showed them what was going on outside. All their radios were connected to the Director's, and they all jumped in surprise when suddenly his voice came through.

"Come in, Agent York. Are you in?"

"Yes sir," came York's reply, "these guys love their holographic locks. I'll let Delta take a peek in their system while I attempt to disable it manually."

Wash was absently making various animals with his hands in his boredom, joining his hands in the shape of a bird and fluttering his fingers. North smothered a chuckle.

"-gent York. I have already rectified several instances where you have tripped the alarm system." Delta's voice suddenly came through, followed by a loud crash. Evidently, York had accidentally flicked his radio back on.

"What was that, Delta?" the Director demanded.

"Nothing sir!" York quickly cut in.

North snorted with laughter at that.

"Agent, may I remind you that we are running short on time," the Director drawled. North glanced at his HUD to see that York still had ten minutes to get the hangar open.

"Warning! An alarm has been remotely triggered." Delta suddenly spoke up. North stiffened.

"What? By who?" York demanded.

"They knew we were coming," the Director told them. "Agent York, abort intrusion immediately. We are moving to more direct measures."

North swallowed hard as the Freelancers leaned closer to the vidscreen, wanting to see what these 'direct measures' were.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can do this, I can do this!" York cried. "Just gimme a moment, sir!"

F.I.L.S.S' voice echoed through the ship.

"System online, Director. Awaiting your command."

"Agent York, we are out of time. I repeat: abort!" the Director commanded forcefully.

"Target locked."

North felt his heart stop as F.I.L.S.S uttered those two words. He knew there was only one place that they would be shooting at.

"Um, what target is locked?" York asked uncertainly. "What's the target?"

North desperately wished that he could warn him, but instead he could only watch helplessly as the MAC cannon on the Mother of Invention began warming up with a whine, aimed straight at the hangar that York was attempting to break into.

And then it fired.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review, even if its to tell me how much you hate me now! XD**

**Concrit is welcome, flames are ignored!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, and here is the second part of the double upload! Welcome to chapter 5 of More than Mortals!**

**Also, I'm on holidays now, and I'm probably going to be updating twice weekly! So, expect updates every Wednesday and Saturday! (Australian time :D)**

**Warnings: Some violence, slash, spoilers for season 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs Blue or any of the characters/trademarks associated with it!**

* * *

North watched in horror as the single shot slammed into the very hangar that York was attempting to infiltrate. However, he was jolted out of his reverie by the sudden movement of everybody around him. Carolina jogged into the pilot's cabin, hopping up into the spot behind Four Seven Niner. North quickly got into a seat and strapped himself in, just as the whole ship rumbled and shook.

"Something hit us!" Wash cried worriedly. North clapped him on the back.

"Probably a couple of missiles, nothing to worry about!" he reassured. "This ship can take a lot of-" he was cut off by the Counsellor's voice suddenly coming through the ship's speakers.

"All dropships, head out!"

North felt the sickening feeling of suddenly falling as the ship was dropped out into space, but he was so used to it that he just ignored it. He heard Carolina and Four Seven Niner briefly discussing where they were going to attack. He heard York's voice come over the radio, loudly declaring it wasn't his fault they couldn't get in the Leader's hangar, and North felt himself sag with relief at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"He's okay," he whispered to himself, getting out of his seat just as Carolina entered.

"You heard her!" she called, "we're going for the main hangar. Be ready for anything!"

"So much for a smooth ride," North joked, attaching his jetpack, a new addition to all missions. At first he'd been slightly hesitant to use them, particularly after what had happened to Georgia. Getting forever lost in space did not sound like a good way to go. But, once again, he had to push that aside for the sake of a mission. After all, they had no other method of self-propulsion through space.

"What's the matter?" South spoke up condescendingly, pulling North back to the present. "Feeling sick?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who needed a barf bag on all our family trips!" North shot back sarcastically, though it was true. He was still haunted by the memory of South chucking up all over him in the backseat when they were six.

"How're you feeling?" North heard Wash say to Carolina. "Are you up to this?"

"Say what you wanna say, Wash," Carolina replied coolly, checking her Plasma Rifle.

"It's just… giving up your AI was a big deal! I thought maybe-"

"I'll be fine!" Carolina snapped. "Worry about yourself!"

North thought back to the Mother of Invention. He remembered everyone's surprise when Carolina decided to give Sigma, the AI she'd initially been assigned, to Maine. The big white Freelancer would be going into surgery while they were out on the mission. North recalled with a smile Wash's hesitance to leave Maine behind, and York was adamant there was something going on between the two.

North glanced over to see his sister and CT quietly talking, just as the ship jolted from another hit.

"Opening rear bay!" Four Seven Niner's voice echoed over the ship's speakers. North grabbed his sniper rifle, holding it at the ready as they all got into formation at the back of the ship, watching as the door opened and the coldness of space blasted them. North could see the random bits of junk metal flying past them, and explosions lit up in the distance.

"Right, all together!" Carolina shouted over the noise. "Use your packs sparingly! Course correction only! You don't wanna end up like Georgia!"

"Wait, what happened to Georgia?!" Wash cried worriedly.

"Nobody knows, they never found him!" South yelled back.

"Are you sure these things are safe?!" Wash sounded on the verge of panicking. North chuckled and readied his rifle, just as the Pelican was swung around and they were thrown out into space.

North shot to the front, sniper rifle ready. As soon as they were through the shielding over the hangar he fired, getting a soldier carrying an armful of shotguns right in the eye.

He felt the artificial gravity force him down, and he landed in a roll before firing again. He saw Wash run over to the controls at the back of the room, while Carolina jumped right into the middle of the fray with a spectacular attack with her Gravity Hammer.

"Hey guys!" North suddenly heard Wash call out. "Things might get a little… floaty…"

North didn't have time to wonder what he meant as suddenly he felt the gravity lifting, and he watched as the Warthogs and soldiers began to float up in the air. In a panic, they started firing at random, and North chuckled at the chaos that soon ensued.

"Everyone, enable grav boots!" Wash called, trying to be helpful. North just laughed and activated his pack, South right behind him. He ran along the underside of one of the floating Warthog, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his head, before jumping to the next and attempting to snipe while upside-down.

Suddenly, he saw Carolina heading towards the Warthog he was currently on, and he quickly jumped out of the way just as she hit it with her hammer, sending it tumbling through the air and hitting a whole stream of guards who had conveniently been in a line.

By now, everything was in absolute chaos. Carolina was moving like a machine, leaping from Warthog to Warthog, firing madly and swinging her hammer madly. North attempted to navigate through the zero-gravity, eventually losing his sense of up and down as the world spun crazily around him. He managed to hit a few soldiers still moving, though he had no idea how.

"Okay, I got it! I got it!" Wash's voice suddenly cut through the mayhem, and immediately North felt the pressure of gravity return and he began to fall. He activated his jetpack and glided carefully to where Carolina had already landed, laughing slightly as he watched Wash narrowly dodge a stray Warthog.

"They know we're inside," Carolina spoke up. "Wash, North, secure that hallway. South…" North couldn't hear the rest of Carolina's orders as he and Wash jogged over to the aforementioned hallway. North swept the area with his rifle, standing at the ready in case of any hostiles.

"Hey, that was some crazy fight, wasn't it?" Wash spoke up, sounding breathless.

"You didn't even fight," North replied, amusement tinging his voice. "Nice work turning off the gravity, by the way."

"It wasn't my fault!" Wash cried. North chuckled slightly, remembering when York had said the exact same thing. He turned to look out past the shielding into space.

_Please be okay, York…_

* * *

**There you go! ****Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Constructive critism is very welcome, but flames are, as always, not!**


End file.
